User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Character Sheet: Spencer Albedo
Spencer Killian Albedo is a Meta-Human and an extremely intelligent contract killer currently under the employ of Leon Hayes, working for the Kilduff Firm. He is cold, calculating, and highly sadistic, and often uses his guise of a polite and calm individual to hide the truth of the horrible things he does to his fellow man. He has a very unique ability, creating completely undetectable wires that only he can control and see, and using these to do various other things, making it appears as though he has many abilities. He is most notable for his white hair and calm, enigmatic nature, leading others to refer to him as Mister White. Background Childhood Spencer Killian Albedo was born in a seemingly normal household in Grand Haven as the youngest child. However, on the inside, his family life was broken. Due to his white hair and eyes, he was constantly picked on and abused by his older siblings and parents. He grew up in a toxic environment of lies and deception, causing him to distrust everyone in his life. One day, when he was fourteen, he witnessed one of his brothers smash a glass bottle into the face of his sister Lydia. Upon seeing this, Spencer instinctively raised his right hand, causing one of his Power Wires to come out and impale his brother, injuring him greatly. With this discovery, Spencer ran away from home, not wishing to hurt anyone else in his family. Upon running away, Spencer began to make a living as a thug in a gang. Despite his original intention being not to hurt anyone, his family life influenced his behavior more than he expected. By the age of fifteen he had commited his first murder, killing a rival gang member during an interrogation session. Eventually he grew cold and indifferent to the pain he caused, and eventually began to even enjoy it. Along with his new found love of injuring others, he began to tell lies that would cause people in his life to turn against each other, much like his family would do. These "social experiments" were highly amusing to him, especially when they would end in bloodshed. When he was seventeen he even caused the entire gang to turn against their leader and kill him. Once he saw this, he began to truly understand the power of words and began to do these experiments at a higher rate. Black Rain Arc In his debut storyline, Spencer is shown going by the alias of Mister White, and working as an assassin under the employ of international crime boss and powerful Meta-Human, Leon Hayes. He is frequently seen working with Leon's adopted son, Saint. He is first shown when he returns from a job, entering Leon's office. He explains that the problem at the Grand Haven docks has been "taken care of". Later on Saint asks Spencer what he did to the men at the docks, leading Spencer to explain that instead of killing them all himself, he decided to control the mind of one of the men and have him shoot the rest. Spencer is later seen fighting Saint in a gym, as a test to see if Saint's insane strength and durability could match up to Spencer's martial art "Pandora". The fight goes on for several minutes, but abruptly ends once Spencer delivers a devastating blow to Saint's head, which if he had been a normal human would have killed him. Spencer the wipes himself off with a towel and promises to teach Saint some of his techniques in a few days. He then leaves once he gets a call from Leon about a new job. Eventually, Spencer helps Saint fight Sergei Chekovsky, an immortal enemy of Leon who used to be a friend and founder of The Golden Dawn. Spencer put on a valient fight, but was knocked into a coma when Sergei ripped out two of Spencer's wires from his body, then dealing an intense blow onto Spencer's head. He wakes from this coma two days later and uses one of his wires to recover from his injuries. Information Appearance Spencer is tall and slender, looking like a typical 24 year old with a light-weight body. His physical features, however, is what he is best known for. His thin white hair is his most well known physical trait, along with his white eyes. This extremely paleness of features does not come from a congential disorder like Albinism, but instead is an after-effect of his Meta-Human ability. He also has naturally pale skin, and his left arm has a large scar on it. His usual attire is a black dress shirt with a white tie, which he uses to reflect his white hair and eyes. Along with this, he wears black dress pants and shiny black oxfords. He uses this handsome and clean dressing style as a means to appear more calm and civil than he truly is, and because he often needs to sneak into places of business to assassinate others for Leon. He will also occasionally wear a white suit, for special occasions. Themes *Set It Off - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (Leitmotif) *12 Monkeys (Entrance Theme) *No Bullets Fly (Battle Theme) Personality For most, Spencer appears as a kind and affable young man, though a bit cut off from most people around him. He typically only speaks when spoken to, or when he has something of importance to say. He is extremely calm and level-headed throughout almost every situation, often making is seem as though he is not even capable of the emotion of anger. This is, however, untrue, as he is merely acting for those he does not plan to become close with. For those who truly know Spencer, he is known to be cruel and sadistic, often telling lies to put others in positions of pain and suffering. He considers these to be "experiments", with him claiming to be a social darwinist, whom often likes to see who the strongest is. Due to this, Leon Hayes worries that if Spencer cannot be kept in check, he will become like Leon's old ally and new enemy, Cardel Littman. Likes "Social Experiments", Killing Adversaries, Reading, History, Current Events Dislikes People Who Cannot Be Manipulated, Smart Asses, Nature, Holidays Hobbies Spencer is almost always working, as it's what he enjoys most about life. However, when he isn't working he enjoys reading classic literature, watching the news, or learning about the past. However, his favorite thing to do is conduct "Social Experiments", which are often sadistic and serve no other purpose other than to amuse him. Archtypes *Badass In A Nice Suit *Professional Killer *Smug Snake *Magnificent Bastard *White Hair, Black Heart *Powers Do The Fighting *People Puppets Abilities *Power Wire Creation - Spencer's true ability is creating Imperceptible wires that he can control as if they are an extension of his own body. However, when connected to something else, these wires can do many different things, making it appear as though he has far more abilities than he truly does. **Accelerated Perception - Spencer constantly has one of his wires in his brain, which gains him the ability to percieve things at an accelerated rate at any given time. **Resurrection - Spencer has demonstrated this various times, when he has injected on of his wires into the corpses of his allies. Spencer also has one of these wires inside himself as a backup, which can bring him back to life upon death. **Mind Control - By inserting one of his wire's into the brain of another person, he can control the thoughts and actions of others. He usually uses this ability for infiltration purposes. **Mind Reading - Spencer can create a wire that goes from his mind to another's, allowing him to actively read the thoughts of other people, using that to predict their moves or actions. **Manipulative Puppetry - The most common thing Spencer does to his opponents is he stabs his wires into them and controls them like puppets. He can also do this with objects, making it appear as though he has Telekinesis. **Matter Transmutation - Upon touching an object with one of his wires, Spencer can change what it is made out of, or what it is entirely. **Regeneration Bestowal/Nullification - Spencer can use his wires to help others regenerate, or take away the ability to regenerate from stubborn opponents. He has used this ability against various foes and friends alike. **Homing Effect - Spencer can either make his wires follow you no matter where you go, or he can cause projectiles to follow a target. He will commonly use this on bullets fired at him so that they go back to the assailant. **Power Activation/Deactivation - With an injection from one of Spencer's wires, he can either activate the powers of his friends, or deactivate the powers of his foes. *Genius Intelligence - Spencer is highly intelligent, and is never unwilling to demonstrate it. When he cannot use his abilities to solve a problem, he can almost always think his way around it. *Tactical Analysis - Making use of his Genius level intelligence, Spencer can often predict others actions, or plan entire events with ease. *Assassination - Being a contract killer, Spencer has lots of experience hunting down targets and killing them, without making much of a scene. *Martial Arts Intuition - Spencer has mastered various brutal western martial arts such as Combato, Sambo, LINE, Systema, Pugilism, and Krav Maga. *Peak Condition - Spencer has had his condition enhanced by his boss, Leon Hayes. This better helps him in combat. Combat In a fight, Spencer almost always relies on his powers, using them to quickly dispatch his opponents in a variety of ways. His favorite technique is to control the body of his victim and flail them around like a ragdoll, instilling as much fear and humiliation into them as he can before they die. However, when fighting another Meta-Human, he prefers to toy with his enemies far more. He will often let them think they have an advantage before completely destroying them in a matter of seconds. However, this is not to say he is incapable of fighting without his abilities. Pandora When in a situation where he is de-powered, Spencer uses his very own martial art to dispose of enemies, known as Pandora. It is a combination of all the deadly martial arts he has learned, and focuses on unleashing as many crushing blows as possible in the shortest amount of time. It also allows him to be seemingly unpredictable in a fight, as he's the only one who knows the martial art. Limitations *Spencer is extremely arrogant, believing almost all of his opponents to be beneath him. For this reason, he can underestimate his opponents and be caught of his guard. *While it is difficult, it is possible to break through his calm guise. This will cause him to become far more enraged, and thus, far more predictable. *When depowered, anyone with enough force to break through his skill in Pandora, and can be easily beaten. *If someone manages to find Spencer's wires and has enough strength, they can rip the wires right from Spencers body, causing an intense amount of pain despite causing no physical damage. This was demonstrated by Sergei Chekovsky. Trivia *Spencer's surname, Albedo, is a reference to the phenomenon of Albedo. Albedo also means "Whiteness" in Latin, as reference to his hair and eyes. *Spencer is actually a cousin of another Meta-Human, John Bloggs. *Cardel Littman is currently watching Spencer, and contemplating taking Spencer under his wing, due to their similarities. *Spencer and Saint Madison often butt heads, but they are actually friends. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet